


You Found Me

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever meant so much to the old vampire. Not until he found Ryan after a headache gave Horatio his address. Horatio is forced to confront all of his desires and come clean to Ryan, though he is afraid he'll run away after the truth is told. He hopes and prays he'll stay. Sacrifices are made, trust is broken, and secrets no one bargained for will be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To all that read this, I don't own CSI: Miami or it's characters. I've written this story to keep me entertained. Each chapter is a result of boredom and enough time to write each chapter out. This contains gay sex between the characters Horatio Caine and Ryan Wolf. There are the occasional Eric and Calleigh snips, but this story is mainly about Horatio and Ryan. CALLEIGH AND ERIC ARE NOT THE MAIN PAIRING IN THIS FANFIC. I've received many complaints of fanfiction and wattpad that there isn't nearly enough Calleigh and Eric. Although Eric and Calleigh do play a part in Horatio and Ryan's relationship, they are not meant to be mentioned as much. I have bent towards my readers and added some more Calleigh and Eric, but I don't want to add too much because the point of this story would be ruined, so with that being said, please don't complain about C/E. I do thank you for that.

* * *

 

The stereotypes for vampires really ticked the ginger off. Especially the old ones. But really did it for the man was  _Twilight_. Like hell was he going to sparkle in the sun. That was ridiculous! So was the rock hard skin. Why teens and young adults even fell for the series, he didn't have a clue, though the eye color thing was pretty cool. Vampires aren't poisonous. They are just as fragile as humans when it comes to losing blood. He had to admit,  _The Vampire Diaries_  did a pretty good job at that, though they didn't burn in the sun. Period. The ginger vampire knew well, since he worked in Miami as the head of a team of CSIs.

He looked around at the beach and sighed. He slipped his sunglasses on. His sight was in fact inhanced from being a vampire, and it was much more than he'd bargined for when he moved to live in Miami. The sun was always bright. His sensitive eyes couldn't handle it sometimes. He had to fix them up for his liking. He was a very old man and knew a lot of useful tricks. He managed to make sort of like an extra strength UV protection to his lenses. He knew several vampires in Miami, and he sold what he made in exchange for information he might need. You could say he was feared by many and respected by all. It was whispered that he was king of the medium sized vampire population. He kept them in order, and he respected all.

It was true that his job was tough sometimes. He'd been around blood for almost two hundred years. The sight of fresh blood still pulled a few strings and urges. He often never had much time to think about as he was kept busy. Human food curbed the urge for it most of the time. He'd go for months before he'd finally have to have at least a pint of blood. Now, it wasn't always necessarily human blood. Animal blood would surfice for a while. It was hard for him to fight off other vampires at time, since animal blood kept him weak, but it helped make him seem even more human. Eventually it would all catch up with him and he'd have to have some human blood. One blood bag was all he was going to limit himself to when he really needed human blood.

"H, we found a trail of blood, but I'm sure you did too."

He turned around to face a tall, muscular young man. He'd gotten a fresh haircut a few days ago. The ginger liked it. It made him look a bit more professional. That was exactly what he was looking for. He rested his hands on his waist and nodded once.

"Indeed I did, Eric." The ginger smiled and held up his fingers. He had a bad habit of reading other people's minds. He couldn't help himself. Some people just 'yelled their thoughts,' as Edward Cullen had put it in  _Midnight Sun._  "And the reason why I didn't tell you about is because...it helps you more than it helps me. You learn, I don't. I already know what I need. You're still learning." He looked away towards the ocean. Again Eric's thoughts were screaming at him again. _Is he compensating his experience over something? Chuckle, chuckle._ "And I'm not compensating for anything. I'm actually quite proud of my size." He lowered his sunglasses to wink at the man. He pushed his sunglasses back up, turning, and walking away. "By the way, Eric, keep your perverted thoughts about Calliegh to yourself!" he called over his shoulder. "I don't care to hear about your personally fantasies. Get your  _head_  in the case!"

He looked back to see the blonde poke her head up over the police tape. He just chuckled at her puzzled thoughts. She shook her head and turned back to the crime scene. Unfortunately, this was one of those crime scenes that had entirely too much blood for him to handle. He couldn't quite grasp that need for fresh blood and just throw it out into the ocean and let it swim away to far the hell away from him. He honestly couldn't take it, and he vaguely questioned how Carlisle Cullen managed to do it for three hundred years. Gah! He'd figured it was almost impossible. The urge would always be there. In the mean time, he headed out to the local Toco Bell. Tacos always did the trick to curb an apitite. He told the cashier to give him whatever tocos were easiest for them to make, and he order thirty-six of them (mainly because it took a lot to set off the need for blood sometimes). He'd have to get himself a blood back directly after his shift.

"I'm feeding my entire team," he lied, flashing his badge in gun to coax her a bit. She smiled at him, though he knew it was fake. She hated her job with a passion. He paid for his order and fifteen minutes later, he was handed his food. He headed out the door and walked back the crime scene. Evidence was still being collected. He took out one of the tocos and took as seat in the sand outside the yellow tape. Calliegh brought small bag with a bullet casing and frowned.

"What does this look like to you?"

Horatio frowned and took it. He didn't need to look at it long. He recognized what type of gun this bullet almost instantly. "Miss Duquesne, we are looking for a rifle."

The blonde shook her head. "So this man was shot up close with a rifle? I thought they didn't work too well up close and personal."

"That's just a stereotype, if you think about it. Logically, it works just as well. It does it's job, but rifles are used for long ranged distances and are commonly used for such," he said, handing the bag over to Calliegh. "Get it to trace."

"You betcha."

Calliegh sauntered off back to the scene. Horatio shook his head as he ate his tocos. He observed from his place on the ground, making sure everything went by smoothly. Thirty minutes more of observing and thirty-six tocos later, the team was heading back to the lab. Horatio was driving strangely slower than normal. He sighed softly. He rubbed his temples and shook his head. He could feel it pounding. It didn't hurt so much as being annoying. He came to red light. He dropped his head on the steering wheel.

"H, are you okay?" Horatio didn't speak, just closed his eyes for a moment. "You're not vamping out on me are you?"

Horatio opened his eyes, the pounding suddenly stopping. There was an adress in his head though. This had been going on for awhile now. Annoying headaches, and then an adress after it was gone. He could always relax after them then. But not now. There was a red light on in the back of his mind. He made a sudden U-turn. He sighed again.

" _Yes_ , I'm vamping out, and I've  _no_  idea why."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter may contain more sensitive stuff (as in rape). I'm just letting you know.

* * *

 

"Do you mind explaining  _what the hell_  is going on with you?" Eric demanded, holding on to the handle above him tightly. He'd seen the man drive crazy, but nowhere like this. He was acually screaming as the man swerved in and out of traffic, earning some very rude gestures and horns. "H, please,  _slow the fuck down!_ You're scaring me!"

"Well, close your eyes, Eric, because I have a bad feeling about something..."

Horatio gripped the steering wheel tighter. He wanted to explain what was going on, but he didn't know how to put it where he didn't sound too crazy. It wasn't long until they pulled up to a house. It seemed vaguely familiar to the ginger. He just stared at it, puzzled. He blinked at it. It looked pretty normal on the outside. Another headache came on, this one causing him to scream in agony. He saw an image amungst the pain. A man with spikey brunette hair lying naked under a masked man who was mercilessly pounding into that small body. Horatio slammed his fist into the wheel, causing it to bend back. He threw his head back. The man was in so much pain and it was as if he could feel his pain. Not only was he being raped but he was being beaten. And then the pain stopped. He got out the Hummer, gun drawn. He went to the front door, Eric right behind him, just as confused as to be.

"H, this is Ryan's house. Why are we here?" Eric asked, looking around. He watched the vampire pull out a paperclip and unbend it. He easily picked the lock. "What's going on?"

"Shut up, Eric," he muttered just low enough then man barely heard it. He slowly opened the door. He rounded the corner, stumbling apon the scene he'd seen in his head. "Miami-Dade Police! Get away from this man!"

The man looked up. He gasped and stumbled back. He hurridly got up and ran, junk swinging as he did.

"Eric, catch him!" Horatio exclaimed. He himself ran to the man on the floor. If this was his home, then this was Ryan. He was crying, and crying hard. His body was bruised and sweat covered. Horatio slipped off his sunglasses to look at him better. He was covered in sticky white. That was a good thing. He could catch this man's rapist a hell of a lot easier now. "Hey, Ryan. It's okay. It's okay. I got you." Footsteps were coming back this way. That man had managed to elude Eric, but he wasn't going to get away from him. With one quick shot, he caught him in the shoulder, but he ran out the front door. "I'll get you later, you bastard," he muttered, turning back the small man.

Ryan was lying on a large rug. He snatched part of the rug from underneath the glass coffee table. He wrapped him up in the rug carefully. He carried him to the Hummer, putting him in the backseat and getting in with him. Eric jumped in the driver's seat and they were off. Ryan was shaking. It was almost one hundred degrees outside, so it couldn't be from being cold. He was scared and Horatio was doing his best to calm him down. He reached over the seat and opened a kit. Gently, he unwrapped the rug, swabbing a few samples of the white substance. He wrapped him back up and pulled him gently into his lap.

"Eric, why does he look familiar? Where have I seen him before?" the ginger demanded. He didn't recieve an answer though.

The smaller man was starting calming down enough to stop shaking, but he wouldn't let the ginger touch him. He closed his eyes and almost seemed to open his thoughts to him. They weren't too nice. Thoughts of when he got attacked. He was in his kitchen. The rapist had picked the lock, so the small brunette didn't hear him come in. He was looking out into his back yard through the kitchen window, drinking his coffee. He'd still been in his pajamas at that time. It was his day off from work, so he had slept in until twelve. That was right about the time he'd been jumped. He'd been grabbed. It frightened him, but he was an officer, and fought back, fought back good, gave his attacker a bloody nose. But he had to give up. The man wouldn't stop, and Ryan had only succeeded in tiring himself out.

Soon, Eric was pulling up to the doors marked 'Emergancy Only.' Horatio gripped Ryan tightly, wincing as he began to scream. Eric opened the door for him.

"Hang on, Ryan. We're at the hospital. They'll fix you like new again," Horatio murmured as he carried Ryan inside. "Hey! We got a rape victim! He's got some broken bones." Ryan's screaming didn't stop as he tightened his grip even more. Sometimes a person needed to make a little noise to be notice. "You're going to be okay Ryan, I promise." Ryan was taken out of his arms and placed on a gurney and rushed away.

Eric looked at Horatio. The ginger watched the nurses pushed the man away, blue eyes watching cautiously.

"Now what, H?" Eric asked, looking around.

"You go back to the lab. I'll stay here," Horatio said, taking a chair in the corner of the room.

Eric shook his head and sat beside him. "After what happened in the Hummer...?"

Horatio scoffed. "You have to move the Hummer. Ambulances."

The Cuban frowned. He knew he was being scolded. Eric pushed himself out of the chair and went back to the Hummer. Horatio watched him leave out the exit. With a sigh, he rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. He bit his lip. He was lucky he got to Ryan when he did. He could have had a lot more broken bones and bruises. He vaguely wondered why he'd been having these headaches, the address when it stopped always almost the same. Whatever the reason, he was thankful. Saving one life always made him happy.

Eric had came back in, spinning the keys around his fingers. He tossed them back to elder and sat back down beside him. He patted his back and gave a lazy half smile. "Whatever was going on up here," Eric started, tapping Horatio's head, "don't listen to it when you're driving."

Horatio laughed softly and shook his head. He looked out towards the gift shop and then back at Eric. He was tempted to get Ryan something from the gift shop. He played with his fingers, the thought of the man giving his goosebumps all of a sudden. What if he hadn't have gotten there when he did? The question tumbled and rolled around in his head for awhile. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it because he did get there in time. He sighed softly and looked around, trying to find something interesting until the doctors had settled Ryan in a room. It was true a vampire's hearing was super sensitive. Almost everything irritated Horatio. Some things he couldn't help but hear. He tried to tune it all out, but then everyone that was on Brain FM, as Horatio called it, were even more annoying than the people actually speaking. At least none of them were as close to rated X as Eric was. Calliegh was all he ever thought of, and it was getting rediculous now. He reached over and thumped the back of Eric's head.

"Keep it PG-13."

"Sorry, H."

"Don't be sorry, be careful." he said, standing. "Come one. They got him stable."

"And you heard all that?"

"I'm two hundred, Eric. I haven't lost my hearing yet." He glanced back at Eric and smiled. "Plus he's reading loud and clear on Brain FM." He started off, heading towards the elevator. Eric stayed close to the vampire, only stepping away when they were in the elevator. "Someone is thinking of me, and it's definately not a nurse." He pressed the 3 and they were lugged smoothly up to the third floor. The Intensive Care Unit. He double checked at the desk to make sure it was alright to go inside Ryan's room. With the all clear, he looked around as he walked. The people here were in really poor condition. It broke his heart to see it. But Ryan was all he was worried about. He took a seat by Ryan's bed. He'd been dosed up pretty good with morphine and the man was snoozing peacefully,

"So you can hear people's dreams, too?" Eric asked incredulously.

Horatio shrugged. "No, not necessarily. That fact that I'm in his dreams gives me a solid grip on it. He's dreaming about what happened to him, Eric. It's not...It's not something what to listen to. I'm glad we got to him because this man...didn't use any lubricant, and Ryan was...new...in a way." He coughed awkwardly before continuing. "There was no kind of preparation. Just harsh and cruel using of his body. It's horrible. If I could make him stop thinking about it, I would. Sadly, I don't posses that type of power yet."

Eric scratched his head. When he was a kid, he always thought being able to read minds would be really cool. Now, he was second guessing that though. "I just can't believe this guy went after another guy--"

"Eric. I'm bisexual, remember? I am slightly offended by that thought."

Eric raised his hands defensively. He took the other chair in the room and sat at the foot of the man's bed. They were going to be there awhile, so Horatio had Eric call and let the rest of the team know where they were at. Horatio was determined to stay until Ryan awoke from under the heavy dose of pain killer, and Eric was determined to not leave the Lieutenant alone, no matter how much he wanted to got home. When the sun had set, Horatio got out of the recliner and let Eric sit there. He didn't need it. He never got much sleep anyways. It was almost two am and Ryan still hadn't woken up. Eric had fell asleep in the recliner, and Horatio decided it was time for him to turn in as well. He took the other chair and sat back in it. He closed his eyes and soon found himself riding the waves of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee. That's all he wanted. No, coffee is what he  _made_  himself believe he wanted. He reminded himself that just because he was in a hospital doesn't mean he could indulge himself and take a blood bag or two, though he so desperately needed it. He'd deprived himself long enough. He honestly didn't want to give in, but he had to or else he was going to be sick if he ate any more human food. He checked his watch. It was only four in the morning, Better to do it now then later. A nurse wasn't as likely to come in at this hour. He slipped his badge off his hip and threw it across the room, hitting the sleeping man on the recliner with enough force make a loud thump. Eric groaned at the feeling of it hitting his chest.

"H, what the hell?" said Eric groggily, rubbing his eyes. He checked his phone, wincing at how bright it was compared to the dark room. "It's four in the morning."

"Eric. Blood. I need it."

Eric sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be serious, could he? At this hour? Couldn't he wait just a few more hours and hit a blood bank or something? "When's the last time you've had it?"

Horatio thought about it for minute. He frowned. "It has been almost a year."

Eric sighed again and held out his arm, sending out a weak glare, still half asleep. He motioned for the ginger to come to him. He couldn't see a damn thing in the room. Good. He always hated being able to see those fangs grow and then sink into a vain. It weirded him out more than anything, but he was always happy to let the ginger at his blood when needed-- except while he's asleep or just waking up. He considered it rude, but he wouldn't question.

Horatio was unaudible when he wanted to be, so it made the Cuban gasp when he suddenly felt fingers wrap around his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them just as said ginger's fangs pierced his skin. It was an umplesent feeling, but it was just something you'd have to get used to. He was drawing near that point where it no longer bothered him. He looked down at Horatio knealing down by the recliner. He couldn't make out distinct features, but he could make out his outline. He gave a soft groan as the vampire pulled away from his arm, his tongue darting out to lick up what oozed from the wound. Eric continued to hold his arm still.

Horatio glanced around. He found gauze and some peroxide. He chuckled softly. He wouldn't expect to find this just lying about in a patient's room. He twisted the top off and the pugent smell hit him. He'd always hated the smell of peroxide. It made his stomach uneasy, but he soaked the guaze in the substance and the wrapped Eric's arm. He wasn't surprised the man had gone back to sleep. He could hear the quiet popping of the peroxide boiling when it touched the wound. There would be a decent bite mark there when he took the guaze off. The ginger licked his lip until he no longer tasted blood on them. He had to admit, Eric's blood was sweet and richer from the healthy food he ate and how much he spent running while on the job (because he knew the man was downright lazy at home). He swiped his badge out of Eric's lap before he returned to his chair. He'd closed his eyes again, feeling halfway full, he sighed softly. He still had a few more hours until people were really bustling about the hospital. He might as well try to go back to sleep.

When he let himself relax into the chair, there was no trying to go back to sleep. He easily fell back into a dreamless pattern he was all too familiar with.

* * *

Ryan blinked behind closed lids. He was slowly reawkening from his medicine induced sleep. When his eyes finally opened, the first thing he noticed was man with ginger hair slumped in a chair, breathing slow and rythmatically. A look around and he saw another man sleeping in the recliner by his side. He blinked slowly. When his eyes opened again, he noticed bright blue eyes starting at him. He stared back, confused. He didn't automatically recognize him. He was still pretty dazed and had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he hated not knowing.

The man in the chair stood and walked towards. He panicked a bit, but the man lightly touched his arm. The touch was gentle and firm and warm, comforting, the way he would loved to be held while he slept. The ginger smiled softly at him, and the smile just melted his heart. Blue eyes showed honest-to-god worry about him, and Ryan just thought it was so weird for a stranger to show that much worry for someone. Those fingers that had touched his arm stroked and rubbed it gently, soothing him.

"You've been out for a while," he said. "Don't try to move. You have some broking bones and a lot of bruises and cuts, but all will heal in time."

Ryan frowned and looked down. He was right. A boken leg, rib, and arm to be exact. He couldn't think of why he had them. Horatio gently touched his forehead. He blinked as he started to remember. He weas drinking coffee. Someone had snuck into his home, jumped his, raped him. He was being used, over and over again. He remembered taking a few kicks to the ribs as he had refused to cooperate with his rapist. He fought with him, tired himself out, and allowing the attacker to really get his hands on him. He still wasn't exactly sure how he recieved a broken arm and leg, but it was the least of his worries. The last thing he remembered was the two men coming in and saving him. That's right...they were with the MDPD.

"The asshole who did this to me...You're gonna book him 'im right?" Ryan asked.

Horatio chuckled and nodded. "He won't be getting away with this. I promise you that, Ryan."

"I'd love nothing more than to slug him."

"I'll see what I can do," Horatio said before sitting down on the bed. He gave him a once over and sighed softly. "I'll be back to visit you. Just to make sure they're treating you right up here. I told Eric I was staying until you woke up, and you're awake now."

Ryan looked at the man asleep in the recliner. "He looks dead asleep."

The ginger nodded. "He's not dead asleep. Lookie, lookie, something is waking up. Looks like he's dreaming about the girl of his dreams. No pun intended." He reached for his sunglasses he'd placed in his pocket. It was now noon and the sun was shining brightly. He was going to need those when he stepped outside. "She's an amazing girl. I'll bring her down so you can meet her."

Ryan smiled at him and held out his good arm. Horatio took his hand firmly and shook it, the gesture pretty much sealing a deal. The ginger grabbed the man still asleep by his arm and jerked him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He was still asleep. Sometimes Horatio wondered how he could sleep like he did. He never heard a single thing in his sleep. He said goodbye to the brunette and left, carrying the Cuban all the way back to the Hummer. He put him in the passenger seat and fastened him in. Oh, he'd be waking up soon. Horatio closed the door and got in behind the wheel. He closed his door and put on noise cancelling headphones. He started the Hummer and did a once in a life time thing of turning on the radio. He turned it one of those annoying Spanish stations and turned it all the way up, causing the Cuban to nearly jump out of his skin. He looked around, confused. He was even more confused why Horatio was laughing so hard, he was clapping like a retarded seal. He cut the radio off and took off the headphones and tossed them to Eric. The man looked at him, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"I know, I know," the ginger said, still amused. He bent the steering wheel back to the way it's supposed to be, and they were off back to the police department.

* * *

"So," Calliegh started, arms cross and foot tapping. Both men knew she was about to scold Eric. "Is there any particular reason you two skipped out on this case?"

Horatio laughed and patted Eric's back. "I don't need to justify myself. You're on your own, son." With that, the ginger walked back to his office, a slight bounce in his step.

"Dick!" Eric called over Calliegh's shoulder.

"I'm more than willing to take it!" Horatio called back before stepping into his office and closing the door,

Calliegh chuckled unhumourlessly. "Well?"

Eric sighed softly and looked at the blonde with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Cal. H vamped out, and quite frankly scared the shit out of me, so I decided I'd stay with him while he stayed with Ryan."

"Who?" Calliegh asked.

"This guy H saved from being completely destroyed. He was in the middle of being raped. Speaking of which..." Eric pulled out the container with the semen sample. "Run this. Horatio's orders."

Calliegh took the sample and frowned. "Is this from the rapist?"

Eric nodded before heading off to the locker room, rubbing the back of his head. That could have went better if the ginger hadn't have left him to explain on his own. Opening his locker, he vaguely wondered what said ginger was doing. Like Calliegh said, they'd missed the entire case, so what work could he be doing? His office was only for work and he wouldn't be in there unless he had to. Whatever it was, the Cuban hoped he didn't whack out like he did in the Hummer. He didn't think he could take another drive like that again. At least not in one day. He grabbed a pair of running pants and a t-shirt and headed to the showers, still wondering what Horatio was up to.

* * *

Horatio stared at the file on his desk. It was Ryan's file. He stared at it, puzzled. He was a pretty good. The file said he had a gambling problem, but he was a good man all the same. Pretty good record as an officer. A side note was that he cleaned his gun more often than most. Nothing much. He grew up rough, but nothing there that would suggest that he'd ever met the man. It irked him that he couldn't think of where he met the man before. Confused and completely irked with the file, he put it in his drawer and locked it up. With a sigh, he went online to search for a new gun. Being over two hundred years old, he'd been working for a very long time and he had enough money to by himself a few new 'toys' to play with every once in a while. He'd a gun collection at home that any hunter would be jealous of. He was startled when the door opened so suddenly. In came Calliegh, storming up to his desk, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. She dropped a paper on his desk. The ginger turned away from his computer and picked up the paper. It was the result from the semen sample he had told Eric to give to the blonde. The result was shocking, but then again is wasn't.

"Memo and Joe?" he scoffed in disbelief. "I only found one person in the house, and that one person's scent was all I smelled when I got there. No way the two of them was in on this."

Calliegh shrugged. "DNA doesn't lie."

Horatio sighed, standing. It looked like he had something to do now.


	4. Four

The ginger dropped the photo of the brunette he'd rescued yesterday on the table along with the DNA resuluts. He sat down across from the tatted prisoner. He wanted to talk to Joe first, but he was in the middle of a shower, so he was left with Memo.

"Care to explain how I found your semen on this man?"

The prisoner picked up the picture and smirked. "Aye, I've been in jail. How am I supposed to know?"

Horatio looked at the man. His mind was practically screaming that he did it. the ginger sighed. He couldn't prove he did it yet until he found out how he would be able to get out.  _Haha, that fool will never think to look-_

"Thank you, Memo. That will be all, for now." Horatio said, smiling. He turned the police officer standing behind him. "Mind if I check out his cell?"

The officer shrugged. Memo's face fell as the ginger left the small room. He toyed with his sunglasses as he made his way to the cell. He turned the cell upside down as if he didn't know what he was looking for. He found a book cover with a hole in it. He chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he actually made a wrench out of a book cover. He heard the clanking of keys and heavy footsteps.

"Lt. Caine, what exactly are you looking for?"

"It's not what I'm looking for, it's what I found," he said, turning a piece of plexiglass bolted into the wall. He used the makeshift wrench and unbolted the plexiglass. "And this is how he escaped and I bet you this is how Joe escaped as well."

He turned and looked at the officer, the officer having a confused expression on his features. Horatio nodded him off as he looked at the hole. He vaguely wondered how he made that big of a hole but however the hell he did it wasn't going to matter. He felt as if he could put both men twenty feet under. It wasn't just because they raped someone who was anally a virgin. It was much deeper, so much deeper that he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. It was as if he owned Ryan, and the two men had touched  _his_  property,  _his_  Ryan. It was a strange feeling for the ginger. The report came back, and it was almost exactly what the Lt. was looking for. There two other cells had these holes, one of them belonging to Joe. The prison was put on lockdown, and again, news that one of the prisoners had escaped and Joe was in the same room with Memo.

Horatio stalked back to the room. There was a dark and scary aura surrounding the seemingly always calm man. The guards felt it, and they instantly backed off. Even the guards in the room stepped out, leaving the two prisoners alone. Horatio placed his hands on the metal table Memo and Joe were sitting at. When the door slammed shut, he gripped the edge of the table tightly. He didn't even attempt to hold back his supernatural strength. The metal table easily gave away to the man, crinkling as if it were a sheet of notebook paper. For once in the time the two prisoners have known Horatio, the dark presence around him, quite frankly, scared the ever living shit out of them.

"Which one of you were caught at the scene of the crime?" Horatio asked politely, but it was forced. Both men instantly pointing fingers at each other. Horatio looked down with a dark smile, twittling his thumbs for a minute before he looked up again, blue eyes hard and full of pure anger and hatred. "Aha-ha-ha. Pointing fingers at each other? Listen to me. Tell me who got caught, or I will personally break, fix, and rebreak all two-hundred and six bones in your body until I am satsified. Who was abusing this man when we arrived?" he asked, tapping the picture of Ryan he'd left on the table. Again, both men pointed at each other. It was clear that they thought he was bluffing. He'd put an end to that. "If you make me strip you to see who was clipped, I'm breaking bones in the process."

Silence. Total silence. Memo slowly stood up. "It was me, it was me." He raised his hands up, slowly and hesitantly walking towards Horatio.

Horatio balled his hands at his side. He let his right fist snap forward with nearly enough force to knock his bottom jaw off. Luckily for Memo, he just broke it. The tatted man was knocked to the floor from the shear impact of the punch. "Let that be a warning for you, asshole." He turned to Joe. "Don't think you get out of this." He leaned on the table, taking the larger man's arm in one hand. He placed his arm right below his elbow. "This will hurt alot," he said, pushing the arms back until it split in half. Joe screamed and pulled his arm away, watching as it hung limp with a ninety degree angle. The guards rushed in at the scream. Horatio left the room, leaving guards stunned and two prisioners who needed to go to the hospital ASAP.

He walked out of the prison, running his fingers through his short silky hair. He needed to get back to the hospital to check on Ryan. His heart burned at the idea of leaving him alone.

* * *

Ryan stared out the windows. He saw nothing but roof and the top of a few cars. A mini gun stand was built for him where he could clean his guns while he was in the hospital. He was an officer, so he could have his work and off duty gun. The door opened and he glance up, keying ginger hair, before turning back to cleaning his guns.

"I need something to do," he said.

Horatio picked up the little stand, impressed. He put it back and took both guns. It was clear that both of them were exceptionally clean. "You want something to do? Here. Clean mine." He removed his gun placing it on the handmade stand. Ryan instantly went to work on it. He was managing pretty well with one hand and extra fingers.

"So. Mr. Wolfe. Is this your hobby?" He questioned, sitting beside the bed in the recliner. Ryan just looked him and nodded.

Ryan's mind was refocused after the question on the task at hand. Horatio studied the man closely. Most people were never entirely focused on one thing, but Ryan was different. He didn't even acknowledge that the vampire was even there. For all he cared, he could be getting coffee across town.

"How are you feeling?"

Ryan sighed, putting the gun back together with a slight struggle. Horatio was going to help, but Ryan refused with a fuss. Just because he was crippled doesn't mean he couldn't do anything himself. He handed he gun back, the vampire bolstering it. "Honestly? I feel like absolute shit. Everything hurts. Especially...you know...down there."

Horatio nodded. He picked up the gun stand and sat it aside. "I'm going to find you a book-- a classic one. That'll keep you entertained for a while."

"I don't like reading," the brunette stated bluntly.

The vampire chuckled and shook his head. He always kept a book in his jacket pocket just for this reason. It was The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. It was a very good book for even the people who hates to read. The ginger had restyled it to make a smaller, pocket-sized copy to take along with him. He pulled out the heavily used copy, handing it to Ryan. "It's not a classic, but it's really good. I want you to read this and when I come back, tell me what you think."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan took the copy, thumbing through the pages. He placed it in his lap, acting as if he were never going to even pick it up (though secretly he'd always wanted to read it after everyone he worked with talked about it).

"I'll be back tomorrow. You're going home tomorrow, and according to your file-- don't give me that look, boy. I'll knock those eyes out of your skull. I did my reaserch on who I saved. It seems like there is no one to take you in until you can get these casts off. You'll be staying with me. Don't worry. I don't bite strangers," he said, winking before he walked off.

Ryan watched the man as he left, slightly stunned by the last statement. He was joking, right? He really hoped his was joking. Biting was a totally turn off.


End file.
